The Feeling in my Chest (One Shot)
by SoulGeass728
Summary: Kaori Fujimiya has been having a strange feeling in her chest when Hase talks to other girls. When she finds out it's because she has feelings for him, she decides she wants to date him. This is a story with a shifting POV thruoghout it and is a Fujimiya x Hase story.


{[( I thought I'd try my hand at a romance-based story, rather than some romance and other stuff as well like in my Soul Eater fanfic. This story will focus on Hase and Fujimiya. I do not own any of the characters represented in this story, please support the official release.)]}

P.O.V. - Hase

It's been a little over a year now since I first became friends with Fujimiya-chan. I've enjoyed our time together very much and although she may never actually remember all of it, she claims that she has as well. You see, Fujimiya-chan has memory issues. After one week, she will forget all of the good things that have happened the previous week, and this loss is permanent. So for the past year, she's been keeping a diary. Recording all of the events of our time together so that each Monday she will remember to read it. Only, now I'm starting to realize that her diary is getting kind of full. And when that happens, I'm afraid of what might come next.

I showed up to class and saw her sitting in her spot, right next to mine. I'm so lucky! I thought to myself. Sitting next to Fujimiya-chan like this, it's amazing! I sat down next to her. "Good morning, Hase-kun." She said smiling before looking back down at the pages of her diary and finishing her entries. "You've really written a lot in there, huh?" She nodded happily. "I wrote down everything that we've been doing for the past year. It's gotten so long that I can't finish reading it at home before school anymore." I nodded. "So, what will you do when it's full." She looked at me again. "I guess I'll have to get another diary then. Maybe you can help me pick the next one." I looked at her, wondering if she really did want me to. "Well, shouldn't it be you who picks it though?" She smiled, she's so cute when she smiles. "I already picked the first one. I think you should pick the next one." I smiled back at her. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have begun keeping one in the first place. I wanted to ask you to come and pick my first one, but we didn't know each other as well and I thought you might think it was dumb." I shook my head quickly. "No, it's not dumb at all!" I said reassuring her. "I would have loved to help you." She nodded. "I know that now." At that time, a different girl came over to talk to me. All she was doing was asking about last week's homework, which I almost forgot about myself.

P.O.V. - Fujimiya

It's been over a year since I began keeping my diary. I've filled it with so many happy thoughts and memories, that when I read it, it sometimes feels like I actually remember them happening. It's getting filled up really fast now, so I'm planning on getting a new one soon. I wonder if Hase-kun would come with me. My diary is now so long that I don't think I can read it before school anymore and still be on time for class. I think I'm going to bring it to school and read it until class starts. I just hope no one reads it. I might not know what's written in the pages of my diary, but it's still private.

I got to class earlier than I usually did, so I took out my diary and began to read it more. I couldn't keep from smiling at every word I'd written. I was a bit surprised at how much fun I had with all of my friends when, a year ago, I didn't have any. I heard someone walk into the room and looked up from my diary. "Good morning, Hase-kun." I thought I might have said that a bit quick. I felt sort of nervous talking to him. We'd met many times before and he was a very dear friend to me, but to me, it was still the first time since I didn't remember any of what I wrote. He looked at my diary, which I moved a hand over part of the words so he couldn't see them. He noticed that it was almost full and asked me what I was going to do when it filled. So I told him that I was just going to get another diary. I asked if he would come with me and told him that I originally planned to bring him to pick out my first one, but didn't. I didn't read it, but I felt like I did that. I felt so happy when he told me that he would help me pick my new one soon. After that though another person came to talk to him. I don't know why, but I felt a strange pressure in my chest. I wasn't sure what this feeling was, but I'd written about it before in my diary. It seemed I got this feeling whenever Hase-kun was speaking with another girl. I wonder if he ever gets this feeling when I talk to another person. If he does, I wonder what it could mean.

After she left I finished my diary and turned to Hase-kun to ask him for advice. "Hase-kun?" He looked at me smiling. "Um…" I was going to ask him if he could not talk to her, but that would be rude of me. "Fujimiya-chan, are you alright? You look a bit red." She nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. I just have this odd feeling in my chest…"

P.O.V. - Hase

"I just have this odd feeling in my chest…" She placed her hand over her chest a bit and I looked. What could be her problem? Did they get bigger? Why am I asking things like that?! At least she can't hear what I'm thinking.. "Hase-kun?" Back into the outside world, I looked at her face. She looked concerned for me now. "Are you okay, Hase-kun?" I nodded. "I'm fine, Fujimiya-chan. What's the problem?" She nodded. "I have this… feeling in my chest sometimes…" I stood up from my desk. "Are you sick? Is it painful?" I asked panicking. "I'll take you to the nurse, Fujimiya-chan!" I grabbed her wrist and ran as fast as I could.

P.O.V. - Fujimiya

"Wait, Hase-kun." He kept dragging me along. I felt bad for worrying him, but I couldn't stop him. He really was always concerned for me. In my diary, I'd written that I'd once lost it and that he didn't want me to help look because the grass blades were sharp. He really does care as much as I'd written. He took me into the nurse's office and took me into the back room. I sat on the bed and looked at Hase-kun. "You didn't have to do this." He interrupted me saying "Yes, I did, Fujimiya-chan. Because we're friends. And friends are always there to help each other." I smiled and nodded. Though I didn't think I needed to be here, I stayed anyway since he cared so much to bring me here. The nurse came in a bit later and asked me a few questions, but I said no to all of them. I was getting even more confused about why my chest felt so heavy when Hase-kun had talked to my classmate earlier. She smiled and asked Hase-kun to leave, which he did, but he told me he would wait outside for me.

"Fujimiya, dear?" She said, sounding like she might know what's wrong. "This feeling in your chest… do you have it now?" I shook my head. "No, it went away a little bit after Hase-kun took me here." She nodded and continued. "And when did the feeling start." I looked down to think for a moment. When did I start having this feeling? "I think a few months ago. That's what it says in my diary." She shook her head. "No, dear, I meant when did it start today?" I felt sort of dumb for not understanding that. "I think it was when Suzuha-san asked him what our homework was. It was odd because I already had completed it, so I shouldn't have felt that way about her question." The nurse nodded. "And you say this has been happening for several months?" I nodded. What does she think it is? "Does this happen only when he speaks with other women, or when he talks to other people?" I thought about it. I'd never noticed before, but it really was only when he talked to other girls. I hope I'm not trying to keep him from making other friends out of spite. I don't want to be that type of person. "Fujimiya, if I may ask… what is Hase to you?" I smiled. This question, I knew how to answer. I pulled out my diary and read off part of an entry.

Today, Hase-kun and I went to go get ice cream together. It was really fun, except he got a brain freeze. Poor Hase-kun. I told him how I had never gone to get ice cream before with anyone but mother, and he told me that we would go every Sunday. I treasure his presence so much at times like this, and sometimes I get a strange feeling and my cheeks feel warm. It feels sort of like a fever, since it sometimes make me feel kind of nauseous, but I like it. It makes me feel warm and safe inside. Mother always smiles when I talk about him too and she always asks about him and if he can come for dinner. Sometimes when I'm with him, I'll remember things that I didn't read in my diary. I wonder if my memory is starting to get better.

I stopped reading it, since it was becoming really embarrassing for me and I put it back down. "He's a very precious friend to me." I said, having that same warm feeling I'd read just now. The nurse smiled at me and then said something that confused me. "Fujimiya, I know about your condition. You don't forget things that happen involving your family, correct?" I nodded. "And you sometimes remember things about Hase that you don't remember reading in your diary." I nodded again. "So is it possible that you are hoping for Hase to become part of your family?" I didn't think about it that way before. He is a very dear friend to me, but I never thought of him as my brother. "I don't think I want him to be my brother…" She smiled. What was she thinking of? "Fujimiya, this pressure in your chest… it only happens when he is talking with other women. Those warm feelings you get in your cheeks… that's you blushing. And the nausea you feel, that's you being nervous of what you know, but can't understand." I nodded, wondering what she would say next. "I think you want him to be added to your family in a particular way." I didn't understand. How could he be added to my family? "I think the feeling you get in your chest is jealousy." So I am trying to keep him from finding other friends… "What's wrong?" I sighed. "I don't want to keep Hase-kun from finding more friends…" She laughed at me, which I thought was a bit mean. "That's not what I'm saying, dear." I looked up at her, waiting for what she would say next. "Fujimiya, I think you like him." I nodded. "Of course I do. He's a precious friend." She shook her head. "No, I mean that you like him romantically. You may even love him." I felt my cheeks become warm. My stomach tied itself in a knot. I felt so embarrassed that someone would think something like that, but… I liked the warm feeling.. just like those times before.

"That can't be it…" I said quietly. She smiled even more at me. "Even if I did… what would I be able to do for him to be in my family?..." I asked nervously, still not sure if what she said was right. "Marriage." Now my whole face felt warm. Me, marrying Hase-kun? That can't possibly be it… but… I didn't dislike the idea. Maybe she was right. Maybe I do have these feelings for him. "How do I know if…" I paused. I've never had feelings like these before, so maybe she was right. "How do I know that… I have these feelings for Hase-kun?" She smiled. "Only you really know how you feel. Maybe you should try going on a date with him." I thought I could feel steam coming from my ears like in the cartoons I watched sometimes. "I couldn't ask him for that…" She put her hand on my shoulder and it felt like she was trying to give me confidence to do it. "I don't even know how to ask someone to date…" She smiled. "You'll find a way. Now you should get back to him. Think of how you'll ask him." I nodded and stood up, shaking a bit from knowing he'd be out there and what I'd just been told. What if I do love Hase-kun? I think it could make sense.

P.O.V. - Hase

"She's been in there for too long… what if there's something really wrong with her?" That's shen she stepped out of the room and closed the door behind herself. "Fujimiya-chan." She looked at me, her face a bit flushed. "H-Hase-kun.." Why is she stuttering? Is she sick? She smiled at me and moved closer before going around me. "Sensei is waiting. We should get back." I nodded and followed her back. After taking our seats, I looked over at Fujimiya-chan. She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. I wonder what Kiryuu is up to. I didn't see him earlier. I assumed he'd be there at lunch as he usually was.

At lunch, we went up to the roof to eat as we always did. This time though, I sat a bit away from Yamagishi-san and Fujimiya-chan and with Kiryuu. "Hey, does Fujimiya-chan seem to be acting strangely?" Kiryuu took a bite of his food. "Does she?" He asked me, seeming not to care. "I wanted to see if you thought she was." He didn't respond. "I think she's worried about something. Maybe it's because her diary is almost full and she'll have to remind herself to read two soon." He stayed silent for a moment. "That's her problem." I looked at him annoyed. "Why are you so cold. She's your friend too." He continued eating. This isn't getting me anywhere. I might just have to ask what's wrong. But I don't want to pressure her or it just might make it worse. I sat down and thought for a minute. If I didn't have to head home right away after school ended, that'd be the perfect time to ask…

P.O.V. - Fujimiya

"Saki-chan?" I asked. "Do you.. like anyone?" She looked up at me with that same dazed expression she always had. "I like you, Kaori-san." She nodded. "But… I meant… that you wanted to date them…" She nodded. "I accept you.." I looked at her confused for a second, but then realized what she'd said. "No, that's not what I mean. I…" I stopped for a moment. "I think… I might like Hase-kun…" She nodded. "I know." I nodded before noticing what she'd actually said. "You know?" She nodded. "I thought you and… I forget his name…" She stared at the sky for a moment before looking back at me. "What were we talking about?.." I sighed and decided to let it go. Talking to her about this was probably just going to confuse me even more than I already was.

I came home right after school ended, since Hase-kun had to go home and I didn't have anyone that I could talk to about my thoughts. Of course, when I got home, mother already knew I was lost in my own thoughts. "Kaori-chan? What's wrong?" I looked up and her and sighed. "It's nothing… just having trouble with my homework." She sat down next to me. "Trouble? But you told me you would finish your math work right away and it's your best subject. Let me see, maybe I can help you." Before I could react, she picked up my notebook and read it.

Hase-kun + Suzuha-san = Jealous?

Hase-kun + Me = Happy?

Mother smiled and put down the notebook. "This wasn't what I expected when you were talking about math." I moved the notebook back to me and covered it with my hands. "Mother… this is really embarrassing…" She smiled at me. "Sweetie, it's not embarrassing to have these types of feelings. Everyone does at some time." I nodded. "But…" I couldn't say what I wanted to, but I tried. "If.. what if… what if the.. equations don't add up properly?..." She smiled at me still, understanding what I'd meant. "Well, you'll never know unless you do the work. Sometimes you can't do all the work in your head." I nodded. "But… I don't think it's simple addition…" She nodded. "It's never simple, but you have to try. If you're feeling greater than three for the other half of the equation, you should at least try." I looked at her confused now. "Greater than three?" She grabbed my pencil and wrote on my paper. "It looks like a heart..." I smiled at the symbols and what they seemed to form on the paper. "If it ever got to the point where Y plus K equals 2?..." She placed a hand on my shoulder. "Then M would be very happy for both variables." I smiled. "So… I could add H to the F?" She nodded. "Of course Hase-kun could join the family." I felt warm again. "Mother!" She laughed at my reaction. "Kaori-chan… I would like nothing more than to see you happy. And if you were to go out with him, that'd be great." I nodded and looked down nervously. "And… if… Y marries K?..." She nodded. "I would love for him to become part of our family." I smiled and hugged her. "Wait, what if…" She looked at me concerned. "What if we do get married… if he'd be part of our family… would I… would I be able to remember him without needing my diary?.." She didn't seem to have thought of that. "Maybe. You always remember happy things about your family. If you married him, he would also count." I smiled. "Maybe I could actually remember all of the things I wrote about too." Mother smiled at me. "Why don't you ask him out tomorrow." I suddenly felt really nervous. "What if he says no?" She just brushed my hair back a bit and smiled. "There's no way he would ever say no to you." I smiled and finally actually started to do my homework. After that, we ate dinner and I went to bed early. It felt like tomorrow couldn't come sooner.

I got up this morning super early. I decided to go make a special lunch just for Hase-kun and myself. I even made a few extra treats that I'd written that he liked in my diary. I was so caught up in making it perfect that I'd forgotten to take my bath, so I quickly went to take it. While in it, I thought of exactly how I would ask Hase-kun on a date. Maybe I should just ask him? Or maybe I should write it on the food? Do girls usually ask out the boys? I finished and spent what felt like an hour trying to make myself look nice. "I've never spent this long to get ready for anything…" I said as I finally finished. I looked just like I did every day. "Maybe I could highlight my hair…" The thought sounded good, but I didn't have anything to do that with. I went to go ask Mother about it, but she said I looked fine the way I was. It was still a while before I needed to go. I took out my diary and began writing out the events I planned for today.

Today I plan to ask Hase-kun on a date. I have made a lunch for just the two of us. It's been so long since we ate by ourselves, I hope he likes it. I'm scared he will tell me no, but I really want to go on a date with him. I just have to hope for the best, that's what mother would tell me if I asked for advice.

I went to turn the page of the diary and saw a white surface with no lines to write on. "I filled up my whole diary." Mother looked at it and nodded. "Be sure to pick out a new one soon then. Don't write too big on that last page." I nodded and placed it to the side before eating breakfast. "Is it okay for me to go on a date after school today?" I asked nervously in the event that Hase-kun says yes. She nodded. "Yes, that's fine. Bring him back here for dinner though." I nodded smiling and picked up my school bag and the lunch. "Bye Mother." She waved and I left. "Hase-kun… now that we're alone, I wanted to ask you something…" I said practicing. "Maybe I should read that romance novel that Kuchinashi-san gave me." I reached into the bag and pulled it out, flipping through the pages.

Rin walked up to Naga slowly. She opened her eyes slowly and looked in his eyes shyly. Naga blushed and turned away. "Naga… I have something I must confess to you…" He nodded and looked down into her eyes. "Naga, I love you… I've loved you for so long it seems like an eternity." Naga nodded and held her. "Rin… I'm so happy to hear you say that, because I love you too." Rin blushed and the two kissed passionately. "Rin…" He said quietly in her ear as her hands made their way toward-

I slammed the book shut quickly, knowing my face was red this time. "Why would someone write this type of thing?" I put it in my bag again and quickly walked to the school. "That didn't help me at all… I can't do such embarrassing things like that." I sat down on the sidewalk, waiting for the light to change so I could continue to school.

Classes seemed to go by like a blur. I couldn't focus on lessons and so I ended up just staring at a blank page in my notebook for most of the classes. I heard the bell ring and turned to Hase-kun. "Hase-kun, what class are we in now? I wasn't paying attention." He looked at me confused. "Fujimiya-chan, it's lunch right now." I looked at him shocked. "Wait, you seriously didn't notice how much time has passed?" I shook my head and picked up a bag. "Hase-kun? I was wondering, would you like to have lunch with me?" He nodded. "I thought we were going to. I was just going to go to the roof with Kiryuu and Yamagishi-san." I shook my head. "No. I meant… just us… like we used to?" He smiled and nodded. "Of course! Come on, let's go." I nodded and smiled following him.

P.O.V. - Kiryuu

I noticed Saki attempting to follow Yuuki and Kaori. Not that I really cared, but I figured they wanted to be alone today, so I stopped her. "Saki, stop." She turned around and looked at me confused. "Why? Kaori-chan is going to the roof." I sat back in my seat. "Those two seem to want to be alone this time." She nodded. "I will go be alone with them then." I shook my head. "That's not what I meant." She looked more confused than usual. A surprising feat. "Why don't we just eat together today ourselves?" I asked. She nodded. "Okay. If you say so." She came over to my desk and sat down. "What were we talking about?" I groaned slightly.

P.O.V. - Fujimiya

This is really nice. Sitting all alone with Hase-kun just enjoying the view and the breeze. It seems so peaceful up here. "Fujimiya-chan, this food tastes amazing!" I smiled at him. "Thank you, Hase-kun." He nodded and went to grab more. "Hey, what's this?" He pointed to an omelet I'd made. I had put a note on it, asking him on a date! I didn't remember writing it, I must have done it when I was making them and thinking about how to ask him. I thought quickly and grabbed it to eat it myself before he could read it. "Sorry, I just realized that I was hungry too. I hope that's okay." Wow, I did make these well this time. "Fujimiya-chan… what was written on that?" I turned red again. "Well, um… I was just writing that… I.. wanted to…" He looked at me even more confused. I didn't want to tell him what I'd written, but I couldn't lie to him. "Hase-kun…" I sighed. "The truth is that… I get this bad feeling in my chest when…when you talk to other girls." He looked at me concerned. "And.. when I'm around you… I feel all… funny." He nodded. "I get really warm and I feel kind of queasy… like I do before I take an exam…" He nodded again. "But… I really like that feeling." He looked surprised. "Hase-kun… can you… may I… could we…" I couldn't choose the words. "What is it, Fujimiya-chan?" I looked him in the eyes and moved closer to him. "Hase-kun!" He looked at me surprised. "Y-yes?" I didn't look away. If I did, I'd never get it out. "Hase-kun… will you please go on a date with me?..." I felt much more pressure now. It was like being a small cat on a street. I felt so scared and in danger of being hurt.

P.O.V. - Hase

Fujimiya-chan just asked me to date her? Is this happening? I thought, in shock that she'd asked me. "It's… it's okay if you don't want to…" She looked so hurt now. "I just… I just thought that…" I grabbed her and turned her so I could look her in the eyes. "Fujimiya-chan… do you really want to date someone like me?" She nodded, rubbing one of her eyes. "Of course I do… I would never lie about this…" I looked at her in disbelief. "You really mean it?" She nodded again. I could tell she was afraid of what my next words might be. I didn't know why though. I'd always had feelings for her. I held her close and put my hand on the back of her head. "I would love to date you, Fujimiya-chan…" I could feel her smile and she hugged me tightly. "Today.. after school…" She said happily. Then she pulled out her diary and wiped the happy tears from her eyes as she wrote in it. The final page was now filled, and she closed it, holding it close to herself. "Let's go back to class, Hase-kun…" I nodded. "Sure, Fujimiya-chan." She stopped me. "Hase-kun… could you… call me Kaori?.." I stared for a moment and smiled. "Only if you'll call me Yuuki." She smiled and nodded. "Kaori-chan, let's get back to class." She followed me and the rest of the day flew by.

We decided to go to the arcade first. We went in and started playing a racing game called U-Zero that was surprisingly difficult. I couldn't get up past 10th place and she kept falling off the road. We also played other games and won a bunch of tickets. We got each other a few things, but didn't know what to do with the leftover tickets. We decided to give them to one of the kids that were having trouble with one of the games. Fuji- I mean, Kaori-chan was really good at them, so she showed them how to play better. Then we went to the crepe shop that we always went to, but we always liked going. It was going really well, but the sun started to go down and I thought it was the end, so I took her and went to get her home.

"Hase… I mean.. Yuuki-kun… My diary is full." She said, reminding me. "Oh, that's right. Do you want me to come with you to get a new one." She nodded and took my hand. "Can you please?" I smiled and nodded. "Of course." We went into a book store and went to the notebooks. She found the section where she'd gotten the lavender one she used before and turned to me. "Which one do you like?" I looked at them and noticed a light blue one that looked similar. "I kind of like that one." She smiled and picked it up. "Then this will be my new diary." I smiled and nodded. "I guess so. But don't you want a different one?" She shook her head. "If it's the one you picked, it will be more special." I smiled. Kaori-chan is such a sweet girl. I'm so lucky to be dating someone like her. "Yuuki-kun?" She asked. "You're staring at me…" I didn't realize this and started to panic a bit before she started laughing. "It's okay. We're dating now. I don't mind." I smiled and she went to buy her new diary.

P.O.V. - Fujimiya

I held my new diary close to my heart, knowing that my first entry would be my favorite one. "I'm sorry we didn't do anything that great today." I looked at Has… Yuuki-kun. "What do you mean? I thought it was great." He shrugged. "I just wanted to take you out and have fun, but we didn't even do anything different than we usually do." I shook my head. "Yuuki-kun… this was the happiest evening of my life." He looked at me as if he was surprised by what I said. "I mean it. I like being with you. And I think if two people love each other they should be able to…" I realized what I said and stopped talking. "Two people who what?..." Oh no, now I was in trouble. "Who… care a lot… about…" I still can't lie to him. I can't stretch the truth… all I can do now is hope he doesn't leave. "Wo love each other… we should… be able to have fun doing anything…" I looked down, expecting him to leave, but he instead spoke with a smile. "You love me?" I looked up at him and nodded. "I think so…" He came and hugged me. I felt so warm inside, his touch was so comforting that it made my fear go away. "Kaori-chan… I-"

"Is that you, Hase-kun!" We both stepped away from each other and turned to my door. "Mother!" She smiled. "Hase-kun, please join us for dinner." He shook his head. "No, I'd hate to impose…" She grabbed his arm and began dragging him into the house. "Oh, don't be silly. You could spend the night here and I wouldn't mind it." I giggled. No matter what the situation was, she was always dragging him in for dinner. I walked in after him and closed the door. "So, how was the date?" Mother asked me, causing me to blush. "It was really fun.. right Yuuki-kun?" He nodded. "So, what are you having for dinner anyway?" Mother smiled. "It's a surprise." She went into the kitchen and brought out several pots and pans of food. "It's a good thing I always seem to overcook when you come over." He nodded and I smiled. "Mother, look." I pulled out my new diary and showed it to her. "Hase-ku… I mean Yuuki-kun picked it out for me. So now this will be my diary." She smiled. "That's great. Do you two want some dessert after this?" I nodded. "Thank you." We all ate and talked. It was so much fun that I didn't want it to end. We finished dinner and moved onto dessert, which Mother had made. "Mother, it looks delicious." She had made cream puffs. It's silly, but they are my favorite. I grabbed one and bit into it, but as I was chewing it, I noticed Mother and Yuuki-kun staring at me. "Is.. there something wrong?" Yuuki nodded. "You got some of the cream on your nose." I blushed and grabbed my napkin to wipe it off. "Oh, that was embarrassing…" They laughed and I continued to eat my dessert.

The end of the night had come, and Hase-ku… Yuuki-kun, I really need to remember that… had to go home. I walked him out the front door and we stood there for a moment quietly. "So, I had a really great time tonight with you, Kaori-chan." I nodded and looked down feeling shy. "I did too, Yuuki-kun…" He smiled and we felt an awkward feeling from the silence. "Well… good night, Yuuki-kun… I'll see you tomorrow…" He nodded. "Yeah, see you tomorrow." I nodded. "Thank you for… for dating me…" He smiled and hugged me. "I like dating you." I smiled and hugged him back. "I like it too.." After a while we let go and went inside. I stood against the door for a few seconds. "I feel like I forgot to do something…" I couldn't place what it was, but the feeling was bothering me. I felt like if I saw Yuuki, I'd find out. I turned around quickly and opened the door. "Yuuki-kun!" He wasn't too far from the door, so he turned around and I ran to meet him, but… then I did something. I closed my eyes, wrapped my arms around him, and pressed my lips onto his. I couldn't control myself. I felt a warm feeling go through my entire body. We stayed this way for what felt like forever. No, I wanted to stay this way forever. But it had to end, so we finally parted. Both of us were red and we couldn't speak. We just smiled at each other and I went back inside. I closed the door behind me and couldn't stop my smiling. "Kaori? Are you alright?" I nodded and walked to my new diary.

Tonight I went on my first date ever and it was with Hase-kun. We went to an arcade and had a lot of fun and he gave me a small green penguin that looked like it was in an alien UFO from a gatchopan machine. It's so cute. We also helped a boy get a stuffed animal monkey and it was also cute. After that we went to get crepes again. I guess sometimes forgetting happy things from each week isn't all bad, since each time I eat them, it's like it's the first time for me and it always tastes great, just like I always write. When we came back home, Mother insisted that he would stay for dinner again and we had a bunch of food that tasted really great. Then for dessert we had cream puffs. Then it was time for him to leave, but after I walked him out, I got this really strong feeling that I didn't know what it was. I thought I'd go ask Hase-kun what to do. And then… we kissed. It felt just like it looks in all the movies that I've watched with Mother. I felt so warm and peaceful and safe… it was the most amazing thing… He also helped me pick out this new diary, and I'm really happy since it came from him. I hope that my memory problem doesn't happen and take away the memory of the date I had tonight. If there's one thing I want to remember… it's this night.

-Monday-

P.O.V. - Hase

I walked into my class and went over to my desk. "Hey, Fujimiya-chan." I said happily. "How was your weekend? She looked up at me confused. Oh no… did she lose the diary again and forget who I am? No, that can't happen! "Fujimiya-chan, you didn't lose your diary again, did you?" She looked at me, somewhat sternly and I got ready for her to tell me she had no idea who I am. "Yuuki-kun…" I was caught off guard. "I told you to call me Kaori.. or did you forget that?" She smiled. Wait… so she remembers? She smiled and showed me her diary. "And look, I didn't even write your name as Yuuki-kun in this just to see if I could remember." This was amazing. "Wait, how is that possible. I thought you forgot all happy memories." She nodded and moved the diary back into her bag. "I do, but not the ones about my family." I nodded. Wait a minute… does this mean that… Kaori-chan sees me as family?... "So, Yuuki-kun… can we go on another date soon?" She asked sweetly. I smiled and nodded.

P.O.V. - Fujimiya

"Just keep in mind that he told you he would marry you and you won't forget him again." I told myself.

{[( I know that's probably not how it works, but I really liked the idea of it ending on that type of note. I hope you enjoyed the story.)]}


End file.
